thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Roddy: Roddy's Fugitive Diary: Goggles, Families, and Spells Oh My
Dear Diary- Guess what I got! Okay well no, you can’t guess, you’re just a book, but that’s how I talk. I got goggles.Magic goggles! Now I can see in the dark like literally every other person on this freaking ship. I mean seriously, what is it with every other race and darkvision? It is really neat though. I’m writing this in the dark right now with no lights! And I just hope I can read my own handwriting in the morning! Oh so anyway, the rest of the day. Well we went out to Skyport. Had a run in with some hosts while rescuing Mormiir. I did not miss that guy. Now he’s back and ugh. I just hope he only tries to ax who he’s supposed to. But we also got some neat gear for killing Ripley! I shouldn’t write so excitedly about that. I don’t want to kill Ripley- but we have to to stop Diva. And as a side affect we also get to save Ripley so win-win? Anyway. Yeah. Went to the magic shop, bought stuff, I think Larkin may have stole something? She’s good a'''----------------------------------------------------------''' Well. Mishka came by. Tried to make conversation. I guess I chased him off? Maybe I should feel bad about that, I mean, he is important to Hansel. I bet he’d like it if we got along… Hansel said families would be great. I’ve yet to see any of that. They’re just more complications and hurting and favorites. Sometimes I wish I could just stop wanting one so bad. Okay you know, enough about Mishka. Let’s write about Sugar now! She’s nice, she let me do her hair that time we all got blazing drunk. Gotta keep an eye on Goro though, he was leading her on and made her cr- Mishka came back. He brought food at least? What is up with him I do not know. So confusing. Really wonder how Hansel puts up with him. He was asking about Jonn. I hope I didn’t say anything that’ll cause problems. Told him to talk to Hansel. Hope he doesn’t get mad at me about this. Think I might be done journaling for today. Think I’ll go hide out in my room, hope that nothing happens. Like- fires or explosions or something. Or yelling. So I lied. I’m in my room now, and I cast silence so I can’t hear it if they do argue. Helm help me I thought I was over this. Hiding under the covers like a kid and hoping they shut up soon. I don’t even like Mishka why- oh Helm am I thinking of him like a parent?? Well that sucks. You know I like Hansel as a dad, Hansel’s nice. Mishka- is weird and confusing. And likes Hansel better. And- yeah that would be it wouldn’t it. I do not want another dad. Especially not Mishka. I have had enough of playing-favorites parental figures. Except Hansel. No yes including Hansel. Ugh I had enough of these sorts of stupid family dynamics in the circus. I changed my mind, Hansel is my only family now. Including the Finrashes. That felt really, really weird to write. Sugar had a good line I think, but I was drunk and I’ve forgotten it. Note: Ask Sugar what that line was. Welp, that is enough introspection for one night. Takeaways from tonight: I don’t like Mishka. Magic goggles are neat. Silence is useful for not-listening to arguments. Yeah, I’m done now. Category:Vignettes Category:Muse